Close Call
by SMKwriter77
Summary: Lee and Amanda work together despite tension between them and it almost ends in murder.


From: Janet L Strayer GypsyLvr77@juno.com  
Subject: Close Call  
MIME-Version: 1.0  
Full-Name: Janet L Strayer  
X-Status: New  
X-Juno-Att: 0  
X-Juno-RefParts: 0  
  
" Amanda! Are you home?"  
  
The tall brunette rose her head up from her magazine. " Yes mother I'm  
right here!"  
  
" Oh...there you are. Amanda..I have had quite a day. I went out to the  
flea market with Marge...you should have seen the amount of money that  
woman spent! Then on our way back to her car...Amanda she had a sports  
car...anyway...she sees this man...this GORGEOUS man and she is friends  
with him..friends Amanda...well you know...so he walks us to her  
car...and Amanda...he was English...about 50...and he asks her out...then  
asks me to join them...of course I wasnt dressed..but it was fine because  
AMANDA...we went on his yacht...oh it was fabulous...lobster ...so thats  
why I'm so late. Anyway..how was your day?"   
  
Amanda could only laugh at her mothers ramblings...." Oh...another  
typical day. The boys are sleeping over a friends house..been there all  
day...I got the wash done and finished papering the bathroom shelves..and  
now Im reading a magazine."   
  
" Oh Amanda...I wish you could have been there! I dont know why this  
woman lives next door to us..but Amanda..she is just so ...refined. "  
  
" So you have a new friend?" Amanda smiled...her dark eyes crinkling with  
delight.  
  
" Well...yes." Dotty took Amandas hand and squeezed it gently before  
walking away from her. " I'm going to take a bath!"   
  
" Have fun!" Amanda shook her head as she mindlessly turned the paper  
pages of the magazine. It had been a lonely day...Lee was in London on  
business...hadn't called her...Billy told her to take the weekend  
off...which was fine...but now that her life had changed so  
dramatically..domestic life had become rather dull...  
  
Placing her reading on the table in front of her...Amanda got up off the  
couch. " Oh...its 10..might as well go to bed Amanda." She told herself  
aloud...turning out the kitchen light..she ascended up the stairs.  
  
*********  
  
TAP TAP  
  
Amanda rolled over in bed...ignoring the noise on her window.  
  
TAP TAP  
  
Opening her eyes...she lifted herself up to look to see where the noise  
was coming from. She an outline of someone on the other side of the  
glass and she rolled out of bed onto the floor.   
  
" Amanda...psst..its me."  
  
" Its you?" She whispered.  
  
" Its Lee!"   
  
Getting up off the floor she walked across her plush carpeting to open  
the window..then helped Lee inside.  
  
" What are you doing here?" She asked after they both sat on her bed.  
  
" I just got back from London..I thought you'd still be up."  
  
" No...um...boring night..anyway...you're back already?"  
  
" Yeah..case was solved quicker than I thought..Im getting damn good."  
Lee winked in the dark..even in the night..Amanda could see those teeth.  
  
" Oh ...well...do you think you'll need me tomorrow?"  
  
" Probably..yeah...actually...um...yeah." Lee turned towards the  
window...sometimes he just seemed to loose his total cool with her.  
  
" Good." Amanda played with her hair nervously...she knew he couldnt  
really see her...but she looked terrible...her hair a mess...eyeliner  
half way down her face..she didnt really feel like washing it off....  
  
" So...I thought maybe if you were bored...we could go for coffee." Lee  
took a deep breath.  
  
" Um..ok..." Amanda looked at her clock..it was only 11...she had barely  
been asleep. " Let me...get dressed."   
  
" Oh!." Lee got up to go towards the window....bumping his leg on her bed  
on the way.  
  
" Shh...no...Ill go to the bathroom and do it."  
  
" Oh..ouch.." Lee leaned against her wall and rubbed his leg....then  
watched her hurridly grab some clothes and dash quietly to her bathroom.   
Standing in her bedroom...it felt very..intimate...he liked it. It was  
spotlessly clean...what he could see anyway...and it smelled like  
flowers...as she often did.  
  
" Ok."   
  
" That was fast."  
  
" Well you did say coffee...not somewhere nice." She raised her eyebrow  
at him as she spoke in his ear.  
  
" Yeah."   
  
Opening the window...she let him out first..then she followed...and they  
climbed down the house using a ladder.  
  
" How did you get that?" Amanda asked once they made contact with the  
grass.  
  
" It was in the back..." Lee scratched the back of his neck nervously.  
  
" Oh." Amanda looked in the back before Lee took her arm and lead her to  
his car.   
  
*****  
  
  
" And they called me Amanda how the West was won..."  
  
" Just because your father made you dress like a cowboy?"  
  
" It was terrible."   
  
They both laughed sipping their coffee. They were in a diner not far from  
DC...it was 1:30....and ususally Amanda would be very concerned to get  
home..but tonight it didnt matter..the boys were over a friends house..it  
was summer vacation...and her mother was fast asleep from her excursion  
of the day.  
  
" I'd better get home soon. We both have work tomorrow..and it must be  
almost morning in London right now."  
  
" I slept the whole way here. And its a holiday week..we wont have to be  
in until 10...everyones off."  
  
" Do bad guys take vacations too?" Amanda gave him a sly smile.  
  
" I guess they are going to have to." Lee looked down for a second..then  
caught her eyes with his own.   
  
" We can go for a little drive." He stroked her one finger with his  
own..never unlocking his eyes from hers.  
  
" Ok." She answered almost mindlessly.  
  
Both getting up from their booth..Lee paid the bill and left a 20 dollar  
tip for 3.00 worth of coffee...then they left the diner.  
  
Taking her hand...he guided her to her side of the car. Before unlocking  
the door...he stood in front of her..leaning her against the camaro.  
  
" I missed you Amanda." He didnt know where all this nerve was coming  
from..but a week away from her had been really hard to handle.  
  
She smiled and said in her quiet sweet voice. " I missed you too."  
  
He was very close to her...she could feel his heart beating against  
her...and the warmth of his body...his hands squeezed hers more  
tightly...  
  
Then he walked away...turning his back to her...he put his forehead down  
against his thumb and index finger in frustration.  
  
Amanda..confused...just stood there...  
  
" Im..Im sorry Amanda...this was a bad idea...I didnt mean to keep you up  
so late..."  
  
" Lee...there is nothing to be sorry about."  
  
" Yeah...there is. You trust me right? And here I am..thinking about  
you in ways...in ways friends DO not think about each other."  
  
" Thats not so bad."   
  
" Yes it is..if you are an agent..its bad." He looked at  
her...tall..thin...brown frosted hair pulled back...her flawless skin  
pink from excitement...her dark eyes trying to look happy...trying to  
hide the confusion.  
  
"Look Amanda..Im sorry...I just should take you home now." he unlocked  
her door..and she slid in. Going in his side..he quickly started the car  
and zoomed off....  
  
*********  
  
" Oh be quiet!" Amanda yelled at her alarm clock. Hitting it with her  
hand...it stopped.  
  
It was 7 AM..but she had to be in work by 8...she didnt like to break  
rules or show up late if she could help it. Slowly getting out of  
bed..she rose her arms and yawned aloud. Then very quickly..the memories  
of last night came flooding back..and she got up quickly off the bed.   
The car ride home was silent. He barely said goodbye when she got out of  
the car. Her stomach turned as she walked into her bathroom.  
  
Turning on the hot water...she wondered..what went wrong..and what had  
scared him so much. She never thought they could ever be romantically  
involved..but the past 3 months..things have changed...and suddenly  
...she thought it was coming..the day ...he could admit..and she could  
admit...but it was crazy. She did care for him alot..and was extremely  
attracted to him. There were days it took all her willpower not to kiss  
him..tho they got very close many times...especially on the line of duty  
so to speak...  
  
Finished her shower...she dried off...put her clothes on..make up on..did  
her hair...feeling rather dreadful about work. First time ever she didnt  
look forward to going.  
  
" Mother Im going!" She screamed...her voice strained as ususal.  
  
" Oh..Amanda. Eat something will you?"  
  
" I cant..Im running late.."  
  
" Well you got in so late.." Her mother gave a knowing look..  
  
Amanda said nothing but kissed Dottys head and rushed out the door.  
  
******  
  
" Hello." Amanda walked into her and Lees office.  
  
" Hey." Lee didn't look up at her.  
  
Amanda looked at him...and decided it would be better to say  
nothing..instead she gathered some files and left the office.  
  
Lee looked up once the door closed. Why was it so hard? They had been  
friends for 3 years...he ran his hands thru his light brown hair and  
leaned back in his chair. Who was he kidding? The minute he saw  
her...he thought she was beautiful...smart...adorable...funny...and  
probably the most caring woman he had ever known. She would take a bullet  
for a stranger. She give her last crumb of bread to a bum on the street.   
She taught him so much that its not so bad to care...to show feelings...  
  
" Lee...get a grip!" He told himself as he got up off his chair and  
started to pace the room.  
  
" Oh..there you are." A petite striking blonde entered.  
  
" Hi Francine."  
  
" Hi...Im about to go on vacation...anything you need?" She flashed him  
her 100 watt smile.  
  
" I DONT need you to rub it in my face."  
  
" I wasn't...you could go."  
  
" Virginia Beach....sun..sand..."  
  
" Lots of bikini clad babes...Lee..you were just in dreary London..before  
that...you didnt even take Christmas off..and having to work with mom of  
the year..you need a break."  
  
" Bikini clad babes....including you?" Lee flirted.  
  
" Oh yes..of course." Francine linked arms with him.  
  
" No...I haven't been here in a week..and I dont think Billy would be  
crazy about the idea anyway."  
  
" Well ...can't blame me for trying."  
  
" You almost got me."  
  
" I'll see you Wednesday."  
  
" Two days?"  
  
" Yeah...are you forgetting Im a workaholic too?" She winked and left the  
office.  
  
*******  
  
" Thats a name I'll never forget." Lee sat in Billys office...looking at  
a file.  
  
" I know..thats why Im giving this to you."  
  
" I'll take it." Lee yawned.  
  
" Jet lag still?"  
  
" Nah..got in late last night."  
  
" You could have taken the day off."  
  
" I know Billy..but then I wouldn't have gotten this great case!" Lee  
gave his superior a sarcastic look.  
  
" Open and shut case Lee...we know what hes doing and how...we just have  
to catch him in the act!"  
  
" Tonight...11...Ill be there."  
  
" Bring Amanda....shes good at parties."  
  
Lees face clouded over. " Sure."  
  
Billy...never missing a beat....noticed Lee's expression...but also the  
fact he didn't fight him this time.  
  
" Shes out now checking the place out."  
  
" Alone?"  
  
" Yeah..she can handle it..all shes doing is seeing the layout of the  
building. Nightclubs arent dangerous Lee...in daytime anyway."  
  
Lee got up and left the office without a word.  
  
******  
  
Amanda opened the corner door and peaked her head in. It looked like a  
normal old nightclub. It was dark and dirty. Walking back up from her  
"bathroom trip" she smiled at the owner. " Thanks"  
  
" No problem babe....now I can gig you for Fridays...we need a hot  
number."  
  
" Hot number? Uh...yeah...well let me think about it..." Amanda just  
wanted out of there.  
  
" Ill give you twice as much as anyone else will....we need an older  
sophisticated chic dancer."  
  
" Oh really.." Amanda threw her hands up in frustration.  
  
The owner touched her again and she moved away from him. " I have an  
appointment...I..better go."  
  
He just stared at her as she quickly backed out...and ran up the stairs  
to leave....once out..she saw Lees car parked behind hers.  
  
" Hi Amanda."  
  
"Oh...my gosh..Lee what are you doing here?" Amanda went up to him and  
spoke in a hushed tone.   
  
" I DONT think he can hear you Amanda." Lee chuckled.  
  
Amanda looked away. She could take the constant jabbing at her  
expense..but after last night it wasnt so easy to take.  
  
" Im sorry."  
  
" Its fine. I better get back to the agency....Billy will want to know  
what happened."  
  
" You can tell me Amanda."  
  
" No..thats ok. I'd rather tell Billy."  
  
" Well thats why I came up here..you can tell me then call it a day."  
  
She looked into his hazel eyes and felt the sting of disappointment poke  
at her heart. " Well I saw nothing. He wants me to ..um...dance  
Friday..thats how I got in there..I was able to look around...and I didnt  
see anyone or anything...just alot of dust and alcohol."  
  
" Ok..then it must be another nightclub. Hes somewhere...and thats how he  
works. Since it isnt drugs hes giving out..the feds dont catch on. But I  
KNOW hes in DC."  
  
Amanda just nodded.  
  
" Ok..well I can take it from here. The business of London is DONE..and  
Im free to take over."  
  
" We used to work together."  
  
" It doesnt have to be EVERY case Amanda...come on."  
  
Nodding again...she went to her car silently.....  
  
************  
  
" Dammit!" Lee cut his hand opening the beer bottle. He had to play  
bartendar for now...but he was sure this was the club. A little nicer  
than the others...it also was the busiest.   
  
" Ok man?"  
  
" Yes...the opener got the better of me..." Lee flashed his pearly whites  
at the owner. The guy was an *sshole..pure and simple.  
  
" Well dont make it a habit. I dont run a band aid company here." The  
owner pointed at the bandage Lee quickly wrapped around his finger...then  
walked off.  
  
Lee grimaced at the man and walked over to serve the beer. It was his  
first night..it was late..he could feel something was bound to happen  
soon.  
  
Walking to the back to grab a bottle of wine...he heard a  
conversation....tip toeing...he went over to where it was coming from.   
Peeking in..he saw his man givng instruction to a younger waiter. Lee  
clentched his fist in his personal victory then quickly went back  
out...he got his man...  
  
************  
  
" Yes...its perfect...tonight Billy."  
  
" We have been waiting a long time to finally GET him behind bars." Billy  
pounded his hand on the desk.  
  
" A LONG time...good job Lee...but umm..why the bandaids?" Francine  
smiled...  
  
" Nice vacation?" Lee sat down next to the blonde.  
  
" Shut up."  
  
" Lee...we will NOT speak about Francines vacation mishaps." Billy  
ordered...hiding his own amusement.  
  
Francine..more in mock...got up dramtically off the couch and left the  
office. Both men laughed.  
  
" So...I dont understand one thing Lee."  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Why you took Amanda off the case?"  
  
Lees expression turned...good question ...he could tell him the real  
answer......" Too dangerous." He didn't.  
  
" Its a bar."  
  
" Full of rough men...Amanda is too..sweet."  
  
" Its a nightclub...men would more likely want to buy her a nice  
drink..anyway..she could help take away from YOU..I wanted her ON Lee."  
  
" She doesnt have to be on ever--"  
  
" Lee...if there is a personal problem..thats fine..but thats not to get  
in the way of your job..and her experience..this would have been perfect  
for her!"  
  
" Billy come o--"  
  
" No..have her come in tonight...have her be your girl..that will draw  
attention to you..nothing more than he likes to have a woman do the job."  
  
" Billy."  
  
" Lee..its an order."  
  
****************************************  
  
Amanda closed the last file cabinent in their office vault. She had  
spent the whole day yesterday and today filing. Lee didnt even bother to  
come up this morning. She didnt know what happened...one night they were  
having coffee..the next day he was treating her like a stranger.  
  
She heard the door open and she peeked out. It was him. Taking a deep  
breath...she walked out. " Hello." She said cooly.  
  
" Hi." He watched her scurry to her desk and sit down....then read a  
file.  
  
" Interesting file?"  
  
" Mmmhmm." Amanda didnt look up.  
  
" Look..I need you tonight."  
  
Her head went up.  
  
" To help me do this case with me...please."  
  
" Miss me?" She cocked her head to the side. He wished he could just  
grab her.  
  
" No...Billy."  
  
With that he walked out...leaving her even more confused than she was  
before. Getting up off her chair she flew to the door and called for him  
just as he turned the corner. Running out she grabbed his arm. " What!"  
  
" Amanda."  
  
" No...Lee...I dont know what I did...but I know I dont  
.....deserve....to be treated like this..I mean we are friends..and we  
went out for coffee..and I had a wonderful time..then you act ... like  
you are acting..... and ignore me...and take me off the case...I want to  
know why Lee."  
  
" No reason..I have to go."He pointed his thumb down the hall.  
  
" Lee. "  
  
" Amanda......" He couldn't even look her in the eyes. His own would  
show her how he couldnt sleep, eat or think of anything but her. This  
whole case was at least something to keep his mind semi occupied, but it  
wasn't enough. He wished he could tell her how he felt...how much......"  
Ill pick you up around 7." He said nothing more as he turned his heel and  
walked away from her.   
  
**********  
  
The car ride was silent. As they entered the nightclub, Lee went  
straight into the back to change and start his shift. Amanda sat down  
uncomfortably in a booth   
  
" Lee..is that your girl?" The manager stepped up to him as Lee quickly  
put on a tie.   
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Shes cute..why didnt you bring her in before?"  
  
" She just came back from a ...business trip."  
  
His boss gave him a slight punch on the arm and walked back out. Lee  
ducked into the storage room and drew in a deep breath. He just wanted  
the night to go smoothly.  
  
Walking out...he saw his manager hitting on Amanda, who looked rather  
uncomfortable. Lee looked away. He didn't like to watch anyone talk to  
her, but it was all part of the cover.  
  
" Yes I'm good at keeping secrets." Amanda smiled..dark eyes crinkling  
sweetly as she looked at the sleaze ball in front of her. She liked the  
acting she had to do..persuading people shes the opposite of who she  
really was. Sitting up..she looked at Lee real quick...and caught his  
eyes with her own. She felt the electricity run through her...like it  
always did.  
  
" Ok..come with me then."  
  
She felt him grab her arm and take her back. She said nothing...but  
didn't like how fast this was moving.   
  
Opening a door..it was pitch black. Amanda felt his grip loosen as she  
heard the door close behind her.   
  
" Who is that guy you came in with."  
  
" My boyfriend."  
  
" I hear hes a spy."  
  
Amanda was glad it was dark...because he would have seen her expression  
of shock. " N-n-noooo...hes not."   
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Well..to make it safe...we are going to take you somewhere..without  
him. You are just going to hand something to someone. We like to use  
pretty new girlies ..and you are perfect. No ones gonna bother you. SO  
just do it ok? "  
  
" Where?"  
  
" Don't worry about it."   
  
Amanda felt her heart race as she was taken out of the room and out the  
back door of the night club. A light shone down on the row of cars...and  
as they walked by..she saw Lee. Giving him a look of terror....he moved  
up....quietly.  
  
He didnt care if this went against the rules. He knew he shouldnt have  
invovled her...and once again her life was in danger. It was supposed to  
be a easy case of bagging the criminal...but once again..difficulites  
arose. Lee pulled out his gun as he saw Amanda being tossed into a car.   
Trying to think with his brain and not his heart...he kept silent for a  
second...there were two men in the car..and the manager...and Amanda. It  
really wasnt supposed to work this way.   
  
Quickly he ran behind the closest car...and watched as they handed Amanda  
the list. She kept her face forward and expresionless...Lee wished he  
could just rescue her. But he had an idea.  
  
As the car pulled out...Lee went up to the manager and stuck the gun in  
his back. He didnt think he even had a gun...so sure he could get Amanda  
out so quickly and quietly.  
  
" So you are a spy."   
  
" No...just wondering what you are doing with my girl."  
  
" Hey..man...I just need to borrow her...she will be fine."  
  
" Do you ususally take innocent girlfriends and sneak them out the back  
door?"  
  
" Man..I told you...I have to run my business..and use everything I  
got...I thought you understood."  
  
" Understood?! I didnt mean take my GIRL!" Lee felt his temper rise as  
the car drove off. " Lets follow them!"  
  
" Are you kidding?"  
  
" I have a gun in your back..Im not kidding."  
  
" You are a spy!"  
  
" Get in the car and drive."  
  
Obliging...he got into the car...Lee right there. Quickly..they sped out  
of the parking lot and followed Amandas car.  
  
" Dont get too close."  
  
" Hey...what the HELL?! "  
  
" I got you ok? So just drive..not too close." Lee cocked the gun.  
  
Silently..he did what he was told..and soon they watched the car ahead go  
into an alley...as they parked at the entrance. Lee shoved the man out  
of the car and they peeked around the corner to see what was going on.  
  
Amanda got out. She knew Lee was behind her...she prayed anyway. It was  
chilly and she just had on a dress. The two men stayed in the car...and  
she walked about 400 feet until she saw a doorway.  
  
" Hello."  
  
Amanda heard the voice and stood still.   
  
" Just come here."  
  
" I cant see you."  
  
" Follow my voice."  
  
Amanda slowly went towards the voice...until she felt fingers on her arm.  
She instantly got goosebumps.   
  
" Please hand it to me."  
  
She did..not knowing if she should or not. Where was Lee??  
  
" Ok....now." She felt his arm go around her waist. Suddenly she  
realized why it was so important she was a girl....Lee must have known  
about the drops INSIDE the clubs with guys..but with girls...she wanted  
so badly to protest....especially after she felt him pull her in closer.  
  
"ITS OVER."  
  
Amanda heard Lees voice and wanted to cry with joy.  
  
" I was expecting you."  
  
" Apparently not. Your men are now tied up in my car...the cops will be  
here any second. Its over."  
  
" No..its not. For I have your girl here....and you cant see me."  
  
Lee couldnt see...and he could only imagine how Amanda felt right now.  
  
Amanda moved backwards with the guy.....his hand so tight on her  
stomach...they moved back ...faster.  
  
" Just forget it....you will never get me..."  
  
" Wanna bet!" Lee screamed as he walked carefully inside. He could hear  
their footsteps moving faster.  
  
Amanda felt him suddenly pull out a gun and shoot out. She screamed...it  
was loud and she was terrified he may have gotten Lee. She heard Lee go  
to the ground...then she was pulled to run.....and they went thru the  
vacant warehouse until they reached a door.   
  
A streetlight flooded thru the window...finally casting a light on this  
man. Amanda saw that he was actually quite handsome...older...  
  
" You are beautiful." He said...taking her hand. " Too bad I will have  
to kill you."  
  
" Look...I have two kids...Im not with anybody..I thought that man was  
just a bartendar...I think you have got it all wrong."  
  
" No...Im sorry..but I havent. "  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her mouth. Amanda felt the hot tears  
of fear sting in her eyes as he then put the gun up to her chest. She  
stopped breathing. " Please dont"  
  
Suddenly...the man leaned over as a gun was shot.   
  
" AMANDA MOVE!"  
  
Doing as she was told..she ran back towards the darkness. She didnt want  
to open the door and give him the chance to get away.  
  
Lee had shot him in the leg...and proceeded to fight him until another  
gun shot left the man a heap on the floor.  
  
With that..Billy ran in. " Good job Lee and Amanda."  
  
Lee smiled..Amanda ...still shaken...just made her way out of the  
warehouse.....  
  
*************************************************************************  
****  
  
" Are you ok?" Lee drove down the highway.  
  
" Yes." Amanda answered shortly.  
  
It was very late. The traitor ended up dying. They got their plans back  
and all was well for now with that situation. Amanda kept hearing his  
voice...tho. Watching people get shot ...she never got used to that.   
This whole night was a success..but in her eyes...it was rather  
disturbing.  
  
" Amanda. Look. Im sorry. " Lee said carefully.  
  
" Its ok." Amanda gave a slight smile then watched as he turned into her  
neighborhood.  
  
Suddenly...he stopped the car. " Amanda. I am sorry. I hate putting  
you in these positions. I hate that I cant always protect you."  
  
" Im a big girl Lee..and it always ends up OK."  
  
" Yes....but I can tell that really bothered you tonight."  
  
Amanda said nothing.  
  
Lee looked at her....her perfect little nose...her small mouth...those  
warm eyes...and suddenly...once again..had this urge to take her in his  
arms..hold her..kiss her.....he sighed. He could NOT think that around  
her anymore.  
  
Amanda looked at him...she heard him sigh. She wondered if he was going  
to just say that he didnt want to be her partner anymore...or refuse to  
allow her to "spy" anymore. It scared her sometimes..how he looked at  
her...like she was this problem. At first she thought differently...but  
after all this time...she wondered what was going on with him. With THEM.  
  
Suddenly...Lee lost his self control. He stroked her face and quickly  
went in for a light lingering kiss. Her lips her soft and warm....he  
backed away from her...  
  
" Im ...." Lee started.  
  
" Dont be." Amanda said back. Taking his hand in hers...she gave him a  
reassuring squeeze. " Dont be." She smiled at him. With one kiss...she  
KNEW...just knew.   
  
Starting the car again...Lee took Amanda to her house...and she got out  
with nary a word. Walking to her house...she realized...maybe she wasn't  
a burden...but maybe he was just scared...as much as she was..that they  
had fallen in love..................  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
